Un mejor Keitaro
by Luffy15
Summary: que pasaria si en lugar del pobre diablo de keitaro, pusieran a un keitaro genial? entren y descubranlo. KeitaroxMotoko, KeitaroxKaolla, KeitaroxShinobu. Lo siento soy malo con los resumenes. Raiting T solo para estar seguros.
1. ¡Bienvenido a la posada Hinata!

**Un Keitaro mejor**

A/N: Bien este es mi primer fic de Love Hina (de hecho es mi primer fic de cualquier cosa) en fin este fic se nos ocurrió a un amigo y a mi un día que nos estábamos preguntando que hubiera pasado si Keitaro fuera un personaje genial en lugar del pobre diablo que es. En fin decidimos que lo haríamos tan vale madre como Yoh Azakura de Shaman King, Tan inteligente como Manta de la misma serie, y mejor peleador que Seta de esta serie (todos sabemos, espero al menos, que Seta tiene el nivel de pelea de la hermana de Motoko). Por cierto para que lo sepan somos unos anti Naru así que esperen bromas crueles contra ellas, yo en si idolatro a Motoko y mi amigo a Su así que van a ser mas principales. Por cierto este fic esta basado en el anime y el manga pero mayoritariamente en el manga.

**Desclaimer:** No me pertenece Love Hina, si así fuera la pareja principal seria Keitaro/Motoko -

- Diálogos –

_Pensamientos_

(Pequeñas interrupciones del autor)

Capitulo 1: ¡Bienvenido a la posada Hinata! Parte 1

-sueño-

- ¿Sabias que si dos enamorados entran juntos en Toodai encuentran la felicidad? Cuando seamos grandes prométeme que juntos iremos a Toodai ¿si? – decía una pequeña niña, que se encontraba jugando en un cajón de arena con cierto niño castaño, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. La escena cambia bruscamente cuando ahora vemos al niño correr detrás de un camión de mudanza desde el cual la niña le grita

- ¡Adiós Keitaro! ¡Cuando seamos grandes nos veremos en Toodai pasa lo que pase! ¡Es una promesa!

- Fin del sueño –

- ¡Keitaro!- gritaba la señora Urashima a su hijo - ¡Keitaro, cuando piensas dignarte a levantarte, ya es medio día por el amor a dios!

- ¡mmm, tan temprano, dame otro par de horas! - decía Keitaro debajo de su futon, (el como llego abajo del futon sigue siendo incluso un misterio incluso para mi)

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Arriba ya a ver si por lo menos esta vez intentas ir a presentar los exámenes a la Toodai, mira que haber suspendido tres veces los exámenes y solo por que te dio hueva ir a hacerlos! ¡No creas que no se que se acercan las inscripciones, además tu abuela llamo!

- _rayos, como odio que me levanten tan temprano, pero que la abuela me allá hablado me da curiosidad yo creo que iré a verla y tal vez también pueda ver a mi sexy tía Haruka (Jeje -) _- pensó el muchacho antes de dar su respuesta – Ok Mamá, me levanto pero primero dime ¿Qué quería la abuela Hina? –

- Pues la verdad, no se, no me dijo, solo me dijo que te dijere que fueras a verla ¿lo vas a hacer?- respondió la Mamá un poco mas calmado, escuchando que su hijo por fin se levantaría –

- Muy bien Mamá deja me baño y luego iré a ver a la abuela, ¿Todavía esta en la posada Hina?-

-Creo que si hijo, pero mejor apresúrate ya sabes lo impredecible que es la abuela-

Una ducha, un cambio de ropa y un par de redbull (para despertar a Keitaro por supuesto) después, vemos a Keitaro caminando en rumbo a la posada Hinata para encontrarse con su abuela, pero su mente se encontraba en otro lado, estaba recontado todos los eventos de sus últimos quince años, desde su promesa con esa niña hasta el día de hoy.

_- Valla, ahora que lo pienso bien no he hecho nada en provecho de mi vida, antes de salir de la prepa obtuve las mas altas notas en la historia de la escuela, pero después cuando intente entrar a la Toodai me dio hueva presentarme a los exámenes así que suspendí, y eso se repitió ya por tres años, aunque la neta no me molesta tirar esa hueva, mis padres ya están presionando mucho, mejor será que pase el examen de admisión de una vez para que me dejen descansar- _todo esto pensaba el muchacho si darse cuenta de que en su tren de ideas había llegado por fin a la posada de su abuela, solo se dio cuenta cuando llego a las escaleras que llevaban al dicho lugar.

- Valla, valla, este lugar no ha cambiado nada- decía para si mismo mientras comenzaba a subir por los escalones y resumir sus pensamientos

- _Aparte de todo eso, me pase buena parte de mi vida buscando a la chica de mi sueño y eso no me dejo mucho tiempo para buscar novia, por lo que mis amigos se burlaban de mi, ja para lo que me importa lo que piensen, pero eso no deja fuera que yo SI quiera una novia, pero en fin yo creo que lo de la novia se me resuelva se entro a la universidad, con mi inteligencia lo podría pasar con los ojos vendados… dios creo que me oí algo arrogante no (solo algo ¬¬)… pero no importa yo se que si puedo pasar ese examen con facilidad solo ocupo a alguien que me pueda despertar a tiempo.- _mientras estaba distraído con sus pensamientos, fallo en notar a cierta mujer mayor que lo observaba mientras se dirigía a la entrada de la posada.

Una vez adentro de la posada emprendió una búsqueda por su abuela, la cual no dio resultados y al encontrar la habitación del administrador y con la idea de que era la de su abuela, tomo la decisión de esperar dentro con la esperanza de que su abuela aparezca.

-Bueno, parece que la abuela salio – decía Keitaro para si mismo pensando en voz alta (déjenselo a Keitaro para señalar lo obvio)- pero en fin no me queda de otra mas que esperar- decía esto mientras tomaba asiento cerca de la ventana y comenzaba de nuevo con su relato – Bien, que yo recuerde las cosas eran fáciles en la prepa, mi nivel de evaluación estaba en 100 puntos, mi ingles era excelente, al igual que todas las demás materias, lo social no me interesaba mucho así que no salía mucho y mi único pasatiempo verdadero es coleccionar Print Clubs (si, esto no cambio), pero ya lo decidí, entrare a la Toodai en los próximos exámenes, simplemente no me dormiré la noche antes para no quedarme dormido, ¡ah si! Y ahora que recuerdo también tengo que seguir entrenando mis artes marciales, ya hace tiempo que no practico pero seguro que sigo en forma-

Mientras seguia esperando por la aparición de su abuela, se aburrió después de una hora y decidió salir a encontrar algo que hacer hasta que de pronto paso por una puerta que decía: Aguas Termales. Decidiendo que era una buena idea tomar un baño en aguas termales entro se desvistió y se puso una toalla en la cintura para cubrirse, y luego se dirigió a las aguas, pero al acercarse noto a una muchacha de cabello liso, color negro, muy largo que ya se encontraba en el agua, totalmente desnuda (- creo que varios saben de quien hablo)

_- Valla, valla, creo que acabo de cometer un hermoso error- _pensó Keitaro un poco animado, pero en ese momento la muchacha lo noto y empezó a gritarle con un tono asesino.

- ¡Pero que diablos crees que estas haciendo pervertido!- le gritaba la muchacha mientras se tapaba con la toalla y sacaba una katana de quien sabe donde y se ponía en pose de pelea, con una toalla tapándola claro (rayos me maldigo por eso).

- ¡Whoa! Espera solo un momento, no era mi intención que pasara esto- decía el muchacho pronto por morir con un tono de calma, como si nada le importara. – Vamos, baja el arma, no quiero tener que lastimarte – esto ultimo lo hizo con un tono medio burlón medio serio que hizo a la muchacha enfurecer – Por cierto, mi nombre es Keitaro Urashima –

- ¡Eso ya no importa! ¡Prepárate a conocer a tu creador Urashima!- dicho esto la muchacha se lanzo hacia el con una serie de ataques rápidos con su katana, que Keitaro esquivo con cierta facilidad para luego dar una patada certera en su mano, lo que la hizo soltar su katana y con un rápido movimiento de su brazo la tomo antes de que cayera al suelo.

- Valla, pero que buena espada es la que cargas, por su estilo diría que perteneces a los clanes caza demonios ¿me equivoco?- pregunto Keitaro mientras admiraba el sable de la katana que tenia en su mano

- _Pero como sabe el de los clanes caza demonios, se supone que son secretos- _pensó la muchacha - ¡Como sebes de eso, responde dime quien eres en realidad!-

- ¿Yo?, pues yo soy solo un estudiante, pero también soy muy bueno en el combate así que no me subestimes a pesar de mi apariencia de tonto- dicho esto le aventó su espada, la cual se encajo frente a ella con mucha facilidad debido a su filo. La muchacha no pudo hacer mas que observarlo, por el shok de haber sido derrotada, mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse, pero en el instante que lo hizo choco con una mujer de cabello castaño, muy sexy que al parecer se estaba preparando para tomar un baño, ya que solo una toalla le cubría desde el pecho hasta un poco mas debajo de su cintura, solo lo suficiente.

- ¡Oye amigo! No recuerdo haberte visto por aquí antes- dijo la muchacha mientras observaba al muchacho cuya cabeza se había estrellado contra sus pechos. Keitaro al notarlo solo se separo lentamente.

-_Valla, valla, otro hermoso error el que he cometido- _pensaba picaramente antes de contestar – Yo soy Keitaro Urashima, encantado de conocerla señorita, no se preocupe solo tomare mi ropa y saldré de aquí enseguida para seguir con mis asuntos- dijo esto con tanta calma como era humanamente posible, para luego acercarse al lugar donde dejo su ropa, y ante la mirada de las dos jóvenes comenzó a vestirse sin importarle ser visto. Las dos muchachas solo miraron con asombro mientras Keitaro se retiraba y siguieron así cinco minutos después de que salio del lugar. Las dos solo pudieron decir algo al unísono

-Pero que fue todo eso-

De vuelta con Keitaro, ya se encontraba en la habitación de su abuela, ya se había cambiado pero noto que en la ropa que tomo había mas que su ropa, encontró unas pantaletas que supuso pertenecían a alguna de las muchachas que se encontró en el baño, y decidió ir a devolverlas, mientras que en el baño una reunión se llevaba a cabo, eran cinco muchachas las que se encontraban hablando en ese lugar.

- Y dime Motoko para que nos hablaste – pregunto una mujer de cabello largo y castaño

- Pues veras Naru, ah habido una intromisión en la residencia, pero no cualquier intromisión este sujeto si sabe pelear –

- ¿Por qué lo dices motoko? ¿Acaso te derroto? – pregunto Naru entre burlona y seria

- ¡Pues claro que no! ¡Solo tuvo suerte eso es todo! – respondió velozmente Motoko

- Pero motoko, Kitsune vio como te golpeo para quitarte la espada – dijo una muchacha morena mientras se colgaba por el cuello a Motoko

- Si, Motoko, yo vi con mis propios ojos cuando te derroto – dijo la muchacha sexy de pelo castaño con la que se había estrellado Keitaro hace un momento

- Pero yo… yo no… que malas…- dijo Motoko mientras un aura azul la rodeaba y una nube negra aparecía arriba de ella

En ese momento entra Keitaro al baño, con una prenda intima en su mano izquierda, pero vio que las muchachas estaban muy distraídas para notar su presencia así que decide llamarles la atención presentándose (si de nuevo) para las que no lo conocen, ya que ve a tres chicas que no había visto.

- ¡Hola chicas! ¡Me llamo Keitaro Urashima, gusto en conocerlas! Regrese porque tome algo de ropa que no era mía y vine a devolverla – dicho esto extendió su mano izquierda para mostrarles la prenda que llevaba con el, y pensó –_ jejeje esto se va a poner bueno, tal vez pueda hacer algo de ejercicio si reaccionan como creo que lo harán, y hasta podría practicar un poco mi técnica contra esa muchacha con la katana-_

Pasaron unos segundos y nada pasaba, las muchachas solo miraban con curiosidad al muchacho que les mostraba una prenda, probablemente de una de ellas (pues claro que de una de ellas pues que pensaban), hasta que la mas explosiva de ellas se decidió a decir algo.

- ¡Pero que diablos crees que haces, pervertido! – grito Naru ya algo molesta por el asunto, después de sumar uno mas uno y entender de que la persona de la que hablaba Motoko era este joven. A Keitaro solo le tomo un segundo para comprender en que estaba pensando la muchacha que le grito

- _Cielos, pero que escandalosa es esta, con lo que me gusta la paz, creo que debo decir algo para que se callen, ¡ah, ya se! _– Pensó Keitaro antes de abrir su boca para contestar. – Pues les diré que hago aquí entonces… eso es lo que quieres saber ¿no?- pregunto dirigiéndose a la escandalosa del grupo, y luego continuo con su explicación

- Bueno, la administradora del lugar, sucede que es mi abuela, y esta mañana me hablo y le dijo a mi madre que me dijera que ocupaba mi presencia en este lugar, así que en cuanto me desperté vine a ver que era lo que quería la abuela, ¿eso responde su pregunta? - pregunto una vez terminada su explicación, noto como todas lo veían con incredulidad y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era dejar la prenda que traía con el en la canasta de ropa que había en el cuarto de baño y luego salir de ese lugar para evitar tener que defenderse contra tantas personas – _además las podría lastimar si me enfrento a ellas con todas mis fuerzas, aunque… esa samurai parece algo poderosa, ella tal vez si sea un reto para mi… tal vez – _(que creído, no) cuando salio del cuarto, tomo otra decisión –_debo buscar a mi tía Haruka, debe andar por aquí, y ciertamente no me quiero perder la oportunidad de ver su sexy figura… diablos a veces desearía que no fuese mi tía… pero bueno ¡así es la vida! –_ se dijo a si mismo mientras sin darse cuenta sus pies lo llevaron a la sala donde vio a otra mujer sentada en el sillón, tenia cabello corto y negro, un cabello que Keitaro reconoció de inmediato como el de su tía Haruka –_Jajaja reconocería ese cabello donde fuera, que conveniente era ella la que buscaba, otra vez mis pies me ayudaron, a veces pienso que son mas listos que yo - _

- ¡Hola tía Haruka! ¿Como va todo?- al momento de oír la voz, la mencionada sexy… digo tía, se dio la vuelta para ver quien era la persona que le hablaba, y al verlo lo reconoció de inmediato.

- Hola Keitaro, supongo que el mensaje de la abuela te llego ¿verdad?- pregunto con un tono serio que igualaba la seriedad de su rostro

- Pues si, ¿Por qué sabes algo al respecto del porque la abuela me buscaba?- pregunto keitaro con algo de aburrimiento –_si conozco a mi tía tan bien como creo, estoy seguro que sabe de que se trata esto-_

- Pues de echo si Keitaro, si se que es lo que quería la abuela, veras, la abuela se fue a viajar por el mundo hace como un año y me dijo que si no volvía en ese tiempo te hablaría para que te hicieras cargo de la posada Hinata por ella, bueno eso si aceptas- dijo la tía al terminar su explicación, y con eso saco de su bolso un fólder con los papeles correspondientes. Keitaro no podía caber en si por la emoción que esto le proporcionaba.

-_Valla, valla, así que la abuela me a dejado la posada, esto podría ser muy interesante, y además así me deshago de mi madre y sus constantes reclamos para que me consiga un empleo y entre a la Toodai-_ sin darle una revisión mental mas detallada a todos los hechos keitaro decidió su curso de acción – Ok tía, acepto encargarme de la posada, supongo que ocupas que firme los papeles-

- Pues si- dijo esto mientras le pasaba los papeles de propiedad de la posada – ok solo firma aquí y listo- Keitaro hizo exactamente lo que su tía le dijo y luego le devolvió los papeles a su tía

- Me los puedes guardar, creo que estarán más seguros contigo que conmigo- dijo y luego le dio una sonrisa a su tía que demostraba su entusiasmo por lo que estaba sucediendo

Mientras tanto en los baños de mujeres las muchachas salían del shok y se encontraban discutiendo sobre lo que deberían hacer, excepto una de ellas, la mas tímida de todas, una pequeña muchacha de unos trece años, con cabello corto de color azul, la chica en cuestión no era otra mas que Shinobu Maehara, pero el hecho de que no estuviera participando activamente en la discusión no significa que estuviera de acuerdo con lo que se decía en ese lugar, de echo el porque de que no aportara nada a ella era porque tenia una conversación con ella misma.

_- Valla, ese chico era muy guapo, me gustaría saber quien es- _pensaba Shinobu pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando se sonrojo al instante, hecho que no paso inadvertido por su amiga Kaolla Su, la cual decidió molestarla un poco.

- Oye Shinobu, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te sonrojas? ¿A caso te gusto ese chico Keitaro?- pregunto poniendo la mejor cara de niña inocente que tenia

- ¿pero de que hablas Kaolla? No puedo entenderte- pregunto, intentando parecer indiferente pero fallando rotundamente ya que las mejillas se le tornaron del color rosa que tenían antes a un tono más rojizo. Naru, que se estaba desesperando decidió tomar acción.

- ¡Ok, ya estuvo bien! ¡Vamos a buscar al pervertido y luego llamamos a la policía!- dijo a sus amigas antes de agregar algo mas a esto - ¡pero no ante de que le demos su merecido por espiar en los baños, claro!- todas decidieron hacer exactamente lo que Naru aconsejo, principalmente por el echo de que intentaría asesinar a quien se le opusiera en el estado de furia en el que se encontraba. Naru salio como un rayo del baño, seguida de cerca por Motoko, luego Mitsune (o Kitune como le quieran decir), y al final Shinobu y Kaolla.

Mientras tanto en la sala, Haruka terminaba de darle todos los detalles acerca de la posada y Keitaro tenia unas dudas con las cuales no pretendía quedarse.

- Ok tía, creo que ya entendí la mayoría, pero si esto es un dormitorio para mujeres, ¿Crees que me acepten como su administrador?-

- Pues la verdad no creo que tengan de otra, es eso o que la posada cierre-

Justo en ese momento a lo lejos se podían oír los pasos de varias personas que venían corriendo hacia el recibidor donde se encontraba Haruka platicando con su sobrino. Al entrar al recibidor las muchachas se detuvieron para observar a Haruka la cual ya se había levantado y se encontraba observando hacia la dirección de la que supuso que bajarían las muchachas, en ese momento Haruka se limpio la garganta para llamar la atención de las chicas, una vez que ya la tenia, hablo.

- Hola chicas, quiero presentarles a su nuevo administrador- dijo y fue en ese momento que Keitaro se levanto del sofá y miro a cada una de las chicas para luego presentarse… otra vez.

- Hola, soy Keitaro Urashima y seré el nuevo administrador-

El fin de este capitulo

Por favor me gustaría saber su opinión, así que R&R todos los comentarios son validos.

Re-subido para corregir algunos errores ortográficos, espero que esta vez no se me haya ido ninguno.

También espero que de esta forma sea mas fácil de leer, por lo menos para mí me es más fácil leer párrafos pequeños que párrafos grandes, se me hace menos confuso.


	2. Feliz cumpleaños Shinobu!

**Un Mejor Keitaro**

**Capitulo 2:**

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Shinobu!**

**Desclaimer:** Si Love Hina fuera mió no estaría escribiendo Fanfics ¿o si?

- Diálogos –

_Pensamientos_

(Pequeñas interrupciones del autor)

"Letreros o cosas que se leen"

Efectos de sonido

Keitaro se encontraba en la habitación del administrador, después del fin de su primera semana de encargado de la posada, se encontraba leyendo los documentos que su tía Haruka le había entregado en el transcurso del día, eran los archivos con la información de las residentes, sin embargo su mente estaba mas centrada en los eventos ocurridos durante su primera semana, mas específicamente los del primer día.

-Flash back-

-Hola, soy Keitaro Urashima y seré el nuevo administrador- en el momento en el que esas palabras llegaron a los oídos de las residentes, la primera reacción fue una de shock, todas se quedaron quietas, con excepción de Su a la que se le podía escuchar en el fondo preguntando cosas como -¿Qué es administrador?- o -¿sabe rico un administrador?, la primara en reaccionar fue la explosiva estudiante de tercero de preparatoria llamada Naru.

-¡Como que eres el nuevo administrador! ¡Eso no puede ser, eres un hombre y este es un dormitorio de mujeres! ¡Además eres un pervertido!- grito Naru, hecho que solo provoco que Keitaro decidiera jugar un poco con ellas, pero en el momento que iba a hablar, nuestra kendoista favorita decidió hablar.

-¡Si Naru tiene razón! ¿Cómo puedes ser el administrador de un dormitorio para mujeres un pervertido como tu?- de nuevo en el fondo se podía escuchar a Su preguntando algo por las líneas de –Oye Motoko ¿un pervertido se come?- Haruka, que seguía parada enseguida de su sobrino, podía ver que Keitaro comenzaba a mostrar signos de frustración, y sonrió mentalmente recordando de lo que es capas su sobrino cuando lo sacan de sus casillas _–esto va a ser interesante, la ultima vez que hice que Keitaro se enojara conmigo fue a los 10 años, durante su entrenamiento para ser el sucesor del Urashima-ryu, en ese entonces no podía derrotar ni a su hermana Kanako, y para mi sorpresa me derroto con una técnica que el mismo desarrollo, como se llamaba… así, Golpe de Doble Impacto, en verdad un ataque poderoso, desde ese día nadie de la familia Urashima lo ah podido derrotar-_ pensó Haruka.

-¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que hiciste hoy?- grito Naru y sin esperar respuesta continuo- ¡Primero, espiaste a Motoko mientras se bañaba, luego te mostraste totalmente desnudo al cambiarte frente a ella y Kitsune, a si y no olvidemos que le diste un masaje al pecho de Kitsune!- al decir esto, si alguien estuviera observando fijamente a Kitsune hubieran notado un tono rosa muy bajo que paso por sus mejillas, (de hecho paso tan rápido que si dicha persona hubiera parpadeado se lo habría perdido), Naru tomo aire y decidió continuar con sus acusaciones -¡¿Algo mas?! ¡A si, no nos olvidemos de que te llevaste unas panties, y todavía tienes el descaro de volver al baño para que todas lo sepamos!- con todo esto dicho Keitaro, que generalmente se mantiene calmado, perdió todo control sobre si y empezó a echar humo (figuradamente claro). Con un movimiento de su puño creo una corriente de aire que izo retroceder a Naru _-¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¿Un ataque espiritista?- _pensó Motoko al sentir la corriente de aire creada por la presión generada golpe de Keitaro. _-¿así que por fin te enojaste Keitaro? Mas vale que lo calme antes de que destruya la posada-_ pensó Haruka.

-¡En primera, yo no…!- comenzó Keitaro pero fue interrumpido por la sexy… digo su tía.

-Cálmate Keitaro, sabes lo que pasa cuando pierdes el control-dijo Haruka en un tono muy serio, espero unos momentos para ver la reacción de Keitaro y se relajo un poco al ver que la cara de su sobrino se relajaba un poco y luego noto que parecía que se estaba quedando dormido, así que decidió continuar -Mejor déjame a mi encargarme de las chicas, tu mejor ve a tu cuarto y descansa- Keitaro reacciono en ese momento _–Rayos estoy recayendo en la narcolepsia… mas vale que le deje a mi tía esto-_ asintió con la cabeza y comenzó su camino rumbo a su cuarto, pero su tía lo detuvo de nuevo y le dio un fólder –Es la información general de las muchachas, lee los archivos cuando tengas tiempo- al ver las caras de las chicas cuando menciono información y muchachas en la misma oración, decidió aclarar un poco –No se preocupen chicas, son solo datos generales que dieron al quedarse en la posada, ya saben el tipo de cosas que el administrador debe saber sobre los residentes- dicho esto todas se relajaron un poco, aunque seguían enojadas con el echo de que un hombre sea el administrador del lugar. Keitaro solo asintió con la cabeza de nuevo y salio con rumbo a su habitación para descansar un poco.

-Fin flash back-

_-No puedo creer que aya perdido el control de esa manera el primer día-_ pensaba Keitaro, mientras terminaba con el archivo de Mitsune de la habitación 205 _–Y aun mas importante, ¡Casi ataco a la ruidosa (supongo que saben de quien hablo -) con mi Shokku-Bai-Ken (Golpe de Doble Impacto)! ¿En que estaba pensando? ¡Pude haberla lastimado seriamente! De no haber sido por mi tía. Es curioso algo en ella siempre me tranquiliza, con excepción de la vez que le gane el titulo de maestro de la escuela Urashima-ryu-_

_-¡Ah! Pero eso no fue todo lo que paso en esa semana-_ pensó Keitaro al recordar otro incidente con otra de las residentes en su primera semana.

-Flash back-

Era el tercer día de Keitaro como administrador y hasta este momento lo todo iba bien, sin contar un par de veces que Naru intento matarlo golpes por cosas que la verdad Keitaro pensaba que no eran su culpa… y tenia razón, es decir, si antes de entrar a los baños termales colocas un letrero en la puerta diciendo: "Advertencia: Keitaro bañándose, de no estar interesadas en un baño mixto abstenerse de entrar", cualquiera diría que la inquilina que entrara no le molestan los baños públicos mixtos, pero al parecer Narusegawa no lo veía de esta manera.

Keitaro llevaba ya un tiempo en los baños, se encontraba meditando y planeando su nuevo horario _– muy bien, veamos… tengo que encargarme de este lugar, entrenar para seguir en forma, repasar un poco para los exámenes a Toodai, cubrir a mi Haruka en la cafetería oriental Hinata para que se tome un descanso, le hace falta anda un poco gruñona últimamente, o si, además tengo…-_ el sonido de la puerta del baño abriéndose lo saco de su meditación y al voltear a ver quien había entrado se encontró con una vista muy buena… y a la vez un poco inquietante… Naru había entrado al baño, seguramente sin sus lentes, y no había visto la advertencia, ya estaba desnuda y solo una pequeña toalla cubría lo necesario por enfrente, cuando por fin se acerco lo suficiente para ver que quien se encontraba en el baño era el nuevo administrador, un aura de color rojo se formo a su alrededor, hecho sorprendente para Keitaro ya que según el ella no tenia el entrenamiento necesario para generar un aura que se pudiera manifestar de tal forma.

-¡¿Pero que demonios haces aquí?! ¡Este es el baño de las mujeres pervertido!- grito Naru tan fuerte que en un instante aparecieron de tras de ella el residentes de la posada. Keitaro estaba apunto de responder, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque de repente sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo cedió ante su peso y con un gran splash cayo al agua dormido.

Keitaro despertó al día siguiente alrededor del medio día y se sentía todo adolorido, tenia varias curitas con diseño de conejitos en las manos, brazos y cara, al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue la figura de su tía Haruka sentada cerca de la ventana con uno de sus cigarros –Por fin despiertas Keitaro- dijo sin voltear a verlo, pero Keitaro no se sorprendió ya que el conocía las habilidades de Haruka de primera mano.

-¿Qué paso Haruka? Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que me estaba bañando y luego entro Narusegawa y depuse creo que me quede dormido- decía Keitaro mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a donde estaba su tía,

-Bueno después de eso las chicas, o mas bien, Naru y Motoko, se dedicaron a darte todas esas heridas, Shinobu fue la que me aviso de lo que te habían echo las chicas y cuando llegue ya habían acabado, te vestí y con la ayuda de Shinobu te trajimos a tu cuarto, o si, y si te preguntas quien te puso las curitas, fue Shinobu, estaba muy preocupada por ti- respondió y se sonrojo un poco pero después de exhalar el humo de su cigarrillo este desapareció, la platica duro un rato mas pero sin nada mas importante que decir.

-Fin flash back-

Mientras Keitaro continuaba revisando los archivos de las inquilinas, o lo hubiera hecho de no ser que se quedo dormido nuevamente, en la habitación 201, la pequeña Shinobu se encontraba algo deprimida por lo que había ocurrido el día anterior en la cena. (Solo para que lo sepan, el hoy en este momento en la historia es sábado 14 de noviembre y Keitaro llego el Domingo 10).

-Flash back-

Shinobu acababa de terminar la cena y la estaba sirviendo, las chicas la habían convencido de no hacerle comida a Keitaro para hacerle la estancia difícil en la posada, pero no les había funcionado ya que en ese exacto momento Keitaro entro el cuarto del comedor para decirles –Hola chicas, nada mas venia a decirles que saldré a cenar con unos amigos, nos vemos luego- se retiro del cuarto rumbo hacia la puerta y se retiro con dos muchachos que lo esperaban en la entrada, uno era delgado y un poco mas alto que Keitaro, el otro era algo mas bajo de estatura y algo lleno, ambos usaban lentes al igual que Keitaro.

La cena había sido agradable, todas comían en silencio pero al terminar de comer, Kitsune decidió romper el silencio para ver si alguien tenia planes para el fin de semana –Oigan chicas, ¿Que van a hacer este fin de semana?-

-Yo voy a estudiar en la biblioteca todo el fin, porque aun siendo la numero uno a nivel nacional no me puedo descuidar si es que quiero llegara entrar a la Toodai. ¿Y tu Kitsune?- respondió Naru a su amiga.

-Pues ya sabes Naru, lo de siempre, tengo unas cuantas citas entre mañana y pasado, así que creo que eso me mantendrá ocupada.- respondió Mitsune con un tono pícaro.

-Yo tengo un campamento de fin de semana con mi club de Kendo, así que me iré y creo que me llevare a Kaolla conmigo- dijo Motoko y Kaolla solo salto por todos lados gritando cosas incoherentes.

-¿Y tu que vas a hacer Shinobu? Pareces algo triste, ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Naru a la estudiante de secundaria, la cual rápidamente cambio su cara para ocultar su descontento ocultándolo con una sonrisa y respondiendo.

-Pues…. Yo…. La verdad no tengo planes…- con esto la conversación continuo un poco pero shinobu ya no le estaba poniendo atención ya que estaba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos _–Creo que no recuerdan que el domingo es mi cumpleaños… pero en verdad no me sorprende que no lo hagan…-_ pensaba Shinobu con algo de tristeza.

-Fin flash back-

Mientras pensaba en esto, Shinobu regreso al tema que había estado plagando su menta la ultima semana, es decir un joven de lentes que era el actual encargado. ¿Por qué estaba en su mente me preguntan? Bueno pues la verdad ni ella misma tenia idea, desde el día que el muchacho llego a ella le había parecido atractivo y agradable y después de que demostrara un poco de su poder enfrente de todas el primer día que vino, había pensado que era muy fuerte además lo demás, sus pensamientos siguieron ese rumbo unas horas mas hasta que decidió irse a dormir.

De vuelta con Keitaro, ya se había despertado y después de cuatro tazas de café negro, dos redbull y una taza de te, logro terminar de leer los archivos de todos menos el de Shinobu y tal vez lo hubiera terminado de leer si no fuera por el hecho de que se quedo dormido… de nuevo… y no despertaría hasta el día siguiente.

La mañana llego pronto y Keitaro respondió a la luz que entraba de su ventana abierta con un solo pensamiento en su mente _–Estupido sol, siempre me despierta muy temprano-_ de pronto se dio cuenta de algo, uno, no estaba en su futon, dos, tenia la ropa de ayer puesta y tres, estaba dormido sobre los documentos que la había dado la tía Haruka -¡Maldición! Otra vez la narcolepsia, pensé que ya la había controlado- dijo en voz alta a nadie en particular _–pero en realidad es mi culpa, quien me manda a intentar la técnica Neru-Uso no jutsu (sueño falso no jutsu), sabia a que me atenía cuando me la explicaron, lo recuerdo bien, si se usa bien te puede servir para engañar a tus oponentes, pero si la usas mal tiene un efecto secundario, le da narcolepsia al que la usa-_ se concentro un poco mas en este tema y luego decidió dejarlo para mas tarde decidiendo que seria mejor terminar con los documentos que le dio su tía.

Después de unos minutos termino de leer el documento que el faltaba, que era el de shinobu, y luego se dijo a si mismo. –Valla, así que shinobu cumple años el 15 de noviembre… un momento- se acerco al calendario que estaba en su escritorio con una y vio que sus sospechas eran correctas. –Así que es hoy… será mejor que salga a comprarle algo, para agradecerle su ayuda el día de la golpiza, mmm… que le podría gustar a una alumna de secundaria…- pensó en esto un momento mas y luego una idea se le ocurrió y salio corriendo rumbo a la zona comercial del lugar.

Unas horas después, Keitaro vuelve a entrar a la posada y se da a la tarea de ver quien esta en la posada. Después de un rato de no lograr encontrar a nadie, ve pasar a Shinobu con una mirada un poco desanimada _-¿Qué le pasara? Ciertamente esa no es la actitud que esperaba de alguien que cumple años-_ pensó Keitaro, y luego tomo la decisión de ir a hablarle _–De todas formas tengo que darle su regalo-_ pensó Keitaro –Hola Shinobu. ¿Por qué la cara larga?-

Shinobu se le quedo viendo un momento, luego sus mejillas se enrojecieron un poco, pero lo pudo controlar pronto y se dedico a responder –Bunas tardes, Urashima-senpai. No se preocupe, no tengo nada- respondió tratando no sonar tan triste como se sentía… pero se dio cuanta de que había fracasado, ya que la cara de Keitaro se lleno de preocupación.

-Muy bien Shinobu, no te voy a presionar para que me digas nada… probablemente todavía no confíes en mi… pero de igual forma te deseo un feliz cumpleaños. Por cierto, me puedes decir Keitaro si quieres-

-Gracias Ur… Keitaro- agradeció Shinobu un poco mas alegre.

-Bueno voy a ir a mi cuarto, necesito hacer algo, pero si necesitas algo no dudes en hablarme- dijo Keitaro.

-Si, gracias Keitaro, no se preocupe estoy bien, creo que iré a lavar la ropa- con eso dicho Shinobu empezó su recorrido hacia la lavandería del primer piso.-

Pasaron un par de horas. Keitaro, en su cuarto, hizo lo que tenía que hacer, ¿Qué era eso que tenia que hacer?, envolver el regalo de shinobu, y lo hubiera logrado más pronto de no ser por su narcolepsia que entraba cada cinco minutos y lo dejaba dormido por quince. Una hora y seis tazas de café negro después, Keitaro logro terminar de envolver el regalo. Miro su reloj, eran las cinco y media de la tarde_ –espero que ya hayan vuelto las chicas, así podremos festejar a Shinobu-_ con esto en mente salio de su cuarto, solo haciendo una parada para tomar otra taza de café _–por si acaso-_ se dijo así mismo, y regreso a su búsqueda de las muchachas.

Media hora mas tarde Keitaro se encontraba en la entrada de la posada, no había logrado encontrar a nadie, más que a Shinobu que estaba en la sala viendo televisión, así que decidió hacer lo único que podía, preguntarle a Shinobu. Una vez que estaba en la sala miro a Shinobu en el sillón viendo la televisión con una mirada perdida, así que decidió acercarse con el tacto que lo caracteriza.

-¡Hola Shinobu!- grito Keitaro una vez que se encontraba a un lado de la chica, la cual salto de posición en el sillón por el saludo de Keitaro. -¿Qué haces aquí sola Shinobu? ¿Dónde están las demás?- pregunto mientras observaba como Shinobu trataba de recobrar el control.

-¡Ah! Keitaro, me asustaste- dijo, y tomando un gran aliento para ayudarse a mantenerse en control, contesto su pregunta. –pues… salieron, Motoko y Su se fueron a un campamento de Kendo, Naru esta en la biblioteca y Kitsune en una cita-

Keitaro sintió un poco de enojo hacia las chicas_ – ¿como puede ser posible que olviden el cumpleaños de Shinobu?-_ se preguntaba una y otra vez en su mente, luego se forzó a calmarse y una idea se formo en su cabeza – dime Shinobu… ¿Tienes algún plan para esta noche?-

Ahora Shinobu estaba confundida, -_¿Por qué me pregunta eso?-_ era lo que quería preguntar, pero su mente había cesado de funcionar como tres segundos después de la pregunta de Keitaro, y siendo rápida para pensar su mente pudo procesar una pregunta y mandarla a su boca -¿Huh?- fue la pregunta.

Keitaro rió un poco ante su reacción, pero se controlo rápidamente y elaboro una respuesta _–tengo que convencerla, no puedo dejar que pase así de triste su cumpleaños-_

-Si Shinobu, si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, ¿Qué tal si te invito a cenar? Como las chicas no están y yo nunca ceno aquí no le veo caso a que te hagas cena a ti sola y de paso podemos festejar tu cumpleaños ¿Qué dices?-

-S-si esta bien Keitaro- tartamudeo un poco Shinobu, todavía estaba algo sorprendida por la invitación de Keitaro y se sentía un poco culpable del hecho de que Keitaro no comiera en la posada ya que las chicas no querían que comiera con ellas.

-Okay, te veo aquí en quince minutos- con eso Keitaro se fue a su habitación a recoger su cartera.

Quince minutos más tarde, y dos tazas de café, Keitaro se encontraba en sala de la posada esperando a Shinobu. Llevaba puesto un pantalón caquis y un suéter verde. Un momento después bajo Shinobu, con un suéter verde, más claro que el de Keitaro, y una falda café claro. Keitaro se acerco a ella y extendió su brazo para que ella lo tomara diciendo -¿Nos vamos?- ella se quedo vi8endo por un momento y luego tomo su brazo y asintió con la cabeza. Los dos caminaron hacia la salida de la posada y fue entonces que Shinobu se dio cuenta de algo _– ¡es una cita! ¡Tengo una cita con senpai!-_

Fin del capitulo dos


	3. Una cita con Senpai

**Un Mejor Keitaro**

**Capitulo 3:**

**¡Una Cita con Senpai!**

**Desclaimer:** Es mas difícil de lo que pensé. Apoderarse de Love Hina.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

(Interrupciones del autor)

"Letreros o cosas que se leen"

Efectos de sonido

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eran pasadas de las seis de la tarde cuando una pareja de jóvenes bajaron las grandes escaleras que conducían a la posada Hinata. Shinobu no tenia idea de a donde se dirigían, pero en este momento sus pensamientos no estaban muy enfocados en eso. Sus mente estaba vagando mas alrededor del tema del chico a su lado. _-es obvio que es una cita-_ se decía a si misma. _-¿Por qué otra razón estaría yendo a cenar con Keitaro y estaría tomada de su brazo, si no fuera una cita?-_ su pregunto y luego voltio un poco hacia arriba para ver la cara de Keitaro.

Por la mente de Keitaro pasaban otros pensamientos. Pensamientos ni siquiera un poco parecidos a los de Shinobu. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Pues… _-¿Qué se me antoja hoy? ¿Comida Japonesa? ¿China? ¿Mexicana? ¿Buffet?-_ espero que eso les conteste. De pronto Keitaro sintió que alguien los estaba observando y volteo un poco hacia abajo para ver que Shinobu lo estaba observándolo con una mirada interrogante.

Shinobu vio como keitaro volteo para verla, e inmediatamente se puso nerviosa y se sonrojo un poco. Regreso su vista al camino para evitar la mirada de Keitaro.

-Dime Shinobu ¿Qué quieres comer?- pregunto Keitaro una vez harto del silencio que empezaba a tornarse incomodo.

-mmm… no se, no tengo nada en mente- respondió Shinobu, un poco alegre de que el silencio allá acabado -¿Qué quieres comer tu?- pregunto después de pensar por unos momentos. Keitaro estuvo callado unos momentos mirando hacia el camino y pensando acerca de lo que quería comer y lo que el creía que le gustaría a Shinobu.

_-¡Ya se!-_ se dijo a si mismo y luego volteo a ver a Shinobu –Hace poco un amigo me recomendó un restaurante japonés llamado Yorokonde, me dijo que fue a celebrar el cumpleaños de su padre a ese lugar y que tienen un Karaoke, debería ser divertido ir a cenar ahí para celebrar-

Shinobu no respondió enseguida, solo siguió caminando y después de pensarlo un momento acepto. Los dos continuaron caminando, platicando sobre cosas sin importancia, hasta que Keitaro se detuvo frente a una residencia al estilo del antiguo Japón, era muy grande y en la entrada tenia un letrero muy grande que decía "Yorokonde".

-Aquí es- dijo Keitaro y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada seguido de cerca por Shinobu. Al entrar, lo primero que vieron es que el lugar no era tan tradicional como se uno pensaría por la fachada exterior. Había varias barras que tenían parrillas frente a ellas _–de seguro cocinan la comida frente a ti-_ pensó Keitaro y fuera de eso no pensó nada mas que en que platillo pedir mientras se hacia camino hacia el mostrador.

Shinobu también noto las parrillas junto a las barras que servían como mesas, pero lo que mas la llamo la atención fue que en uno de los rincones se encontraba un karaoke siendo usado por una pareja, los cuales se veían un poco ebrios.

-¡Hola, buenas tardes!- dijo muy animada la encargada del mostrador, cuyo gafete decía que se llamaba "Ami Kurimoto" –Voy a ser su mesera esta noche, por favor síganme a su mesa-

Keitaro y Shinobu pronto fueron sentados, la mesera se disculpo por un segundo para ir por un par de menús. Durante todo este tiempo Shinobu había estado callada, mas de lo usual, y eso empezaba a preocupar a Keitaro.

-¿Te sientes bien Shinobu?- pregunto Keitaro

-¿Eh?.. Ah... s-si estoy bien- respondió, tartamudeando un poco –No se preocupe senpai, solo estaba pensando-

En ese momento Keitaro noto algo que le había estado molestando desde hace tiempo y decidió preguntar -Oye Shinobu ¿Por que me dices senpai?, no campos en la misma escuela, de echo en el momento no estoy estudiando así que no hay manera de que sea tu superior-

A Shinobu le tomo un poco de tiempo comprender lo que le acababan de decir antes de poder responder- Pero Haruka-san nos dijo que te encontrabas estudiando en la Toodai-

-Que raro.- dijo Keitaro confundido –Podría jurar que le dije que no había entrado a la Toodai por que me quede dormido el día del examen… los dos últimos años-

-¿Pero entonces eso significa que no estas estudiando en este momento?- pregunto Shinobu.

-Si, pero no me malinterpretes- explico Keitaro –Yo fui el primer lugar a nivel nacional en el examen de hace dos años-

-Si eso es verdad entonces ¿Por qué no entro a la universidad Senpai?- pregunto Shinobu, intentando comprender esto.

-Pues… yo… la razón fue por que- intento decir Keitaro pero se sentía apenado por el motivo_ –Solo dilo Keitaro, recuerda que mentir no te lleva a nada-_

Keitaro no había notado que mientras estaba intentando librarse de sus inquietudes había estado callado unos minutos por lo que Shinobu se estaba preocupando un poco, por lo que decidió hablar -¿Qué le pasa Senpai?-

Por fin notando que llevaba un buen tiempo sin decir nada, se decidió a contestar –No es nada Shinobu, no te preocupes, y para contestar a tu pregunta de hace un momento, pues… no he entrado a la universidad por que cada vez que se acerca el examen me quedo dormido y falto a el- Keitaro se rió de si mismo mentalmente _–Ser inteligente no me sirve de nada si no puedo levantarme temprano para hacer el examen de admisión.-_

Después de eso todo continuo de una manera tranquila. Al final de la cena los meseros del restaurante se reunieron alrededor de su mesa, por petición de Keitaro, para felicitar a Shinobu por su cumpleaños. Acto que hizo sonrojarse mucho a Shinobu. Al terminar Keitaro pago la cuanta y se dirigieron hacia la residencia Hinata.

Una vez que llegaron a las escaleras que llevan a la residencia Hinata Keitaro hablo –Oye Shinobu, perdón pero no puedo acompañarte hasta la entrada, tengo unas cosas de las que encargarme, ¿no te importa ir el resto del camino sola?-

-No se preocupe senpai, no hay problema, y muchas gracias por la cena- Se despidió la chica y se dirigió hacia la residencia.

Sin decir mas Keitaro se voltio y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las calles que rodean el dormitorio Hinata.

Shinobu estaba conciente de que era ya algo tarde cuando llego al dormitorio, bueno tarde comparada con la hora a la que normalmente esta afuera. _–Me pregunto si ya habrán llegado las chicas-_ se venia preguntando la muchacha. Su curiosidad termino por ganar y se decidió a ir a buscar a las chicas.

-Bueno… pues aquí no están- dijo Shinobu para si misma después de unos 15 minutos de buscar por toda la casa. -¿Dónde podrán estar ya es muy tarde para que signan fuera?- y en verdad si era algo tarde para que la mayoría de las muchachas estuviera fuera. Ella sabia que Motoko y Su no volverían hasta mañana por la mañana debido a su campamento del club de kendo, pero Naru, que había ido a la biblioteca a estudiar , ya debería estar de regreso, debido a que la biblioteca cerraba a las 8 de la noche y ya eran cuarto para las 10. de Kitsune, en verdad no le sorprendía mucho, así que no pensó mucho en ello.

-Supongo que no me queda mas que ir a dormir- se dijo a si misma y se dirigió a su cuarto… para no dormir mucho ya que su mente no dejaría de pensar en la noche de hoy y la cena junto a Keitaro.

Volviendo con Keitaro, en este momento el se encontraba tomando un café negro supercargazo en una cafetería que se encontraba cerca de la posada Hinata. Había ido a ese lugar ya que empezó a sentir el efecto de su condición empezar a apoderarse de el _–No me haría ningún bien quedarme dormido en la calle después de todo-_

-Urashima Keitaro?- de repente una voz profunda, pregunto detrás de Keitaro. Este se volteo y vio, un hombre de alrededor un metro noventa, de complexión media, que vestía una gabardina negra, que cubría casi todo su cuerpo. Sobre su cabeza, llevaba un gorro que era parte de su gabardina que cubría su rostro en sombra, solo su boca estaba visible.

-Ese soy yo- dijo Keitaro - ¿Quién quiere saberlo?

-Disculpe la intromisión Urashima-san, pero vengo en representación de Morino-sama- respondió el alto hombre mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Keitaro.

-¿Si? Y dime ¿Que quiere esta vez el viejo de Hyosuke?- pregunto Keitaro, ignorando el cambio de postura de su acompañante.

-Dirígete a el correctamente- dijo el sujeto claramente enojado –es Morino-sama, pero volviendo al tema, Morino-sama me envió a darle esto- dijo el sujeto sacando un sobre de su gabardina y entregándoselo a Keitaro.

-El mismo viejo Hyosuke- dijo Keitaro con una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual reflejaba que estaba muy adentrado en recuerdos del pasado. - Siempre con sus cartas- Keitaro volteo la cabeza para ver a su acompañante… solo para descubrir que ya no estaba ahí. -¿Qué es lo que quieres esta vez ototo?- se pregunto a si mismo, antes de pagar la cuenta y salir del edificio para seguir vengando por las calles de la ciudad.

El amanecer llego algo rápido, en la opinión de la pequeña Shinobu. La noche pasada no había podido ser capaz de dormir mucho ya que sus pensamientos no dejaban de darle vueltas a la noche anterior.

-Flash Back-

Ya habían pasado unas horas desde que había llegado al restaurante, ella y Keitaro. Lo primero que había echo Keitaro había sido pedir un café (que extraño ¿no?), cosa que ha Shinobu se le hizo raro, ya que si una persona tomaba café era para despertarse, por eso se toma mayoritariamente por la mañana ¿no? Después siguió la comida, ella ordeno un teriyaki de pollo acompañado de arroz blanco, mientras que Keitaro pidió un teriyaki de carne acompañado con arroz yakimeshi.

Al terminar la comida ambos comenzaron una plática liguera que, para conocerse un poco mejor. Nada fuera de lo común, solo experiencia y cosas divertidas que les hubieran ocurrido durante su vida. Después de un tiempo, Keitaro sugirió que fueran a ver a la gente cantar en el karaoke.

Una vez ahí estuvieron una media hora viendo como otras personas cantaban varias canciones. Y a Shinobu le estaba empezando a parecer divertido y quería intentarlo, pero debido a su inseguridad no se atrevía a hacerlo. Keitaro debió de haber notado sus deseos de intentarlo ya que decidió hablar en ese momento.

-¿Qué pasa Shinobu, quieres intentarlo tu?- pregunto Keitaro.

Shinobu no sabia que responderle así que opto por solo quedarse callada, y ver si decía algo más.

-Shinobu… no deberías de tener miedo de intentar cosas nuevas, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Qué te equivoques? ¿Qué hagas el ridículo?- hasta ahora las palabras de Keitaro no estaban siendo de mucha ayuda. –Si sucede eso solo tendrás que intentarlo de nuevo, y si vuelves a fallar, lo vuelves a intentar, todo esto se trata de no dejar de intentarlo… de no rendirte, y de divertirte mientras lo haces- dijo Keitaro con mucha seguridad en su voz –Además, si alguien se atreve a reírse de ti, le rompo la cara- dijo Keitaro y para efecto se trono los nudillos, los cuales hicieron un fuerte Crack al sonar. Y varias de las personas que estaban a su alrededor y escucharon sus palabras decidieron que seria por su bien el no hacer nada que provocara el enojo de ese muchacho.

Las palabras de Keitaro lograron su cometido ya que Shinobu se encontró frente a toda la gente que se encontraba. En ese momento Shinobu empezó a perder el poco valor que había logrado juntar para hacer esto.

-¡No te preocupes Shinobu, solo diviértete y veras que todo saldrá bien- Grito Keitaro desde su lugar para animar a la chica.

La música comenzó a tocar y Shinobu tomo el micrófono _–No puedo creer que de verdad valla a hacer esto-_ se dijo a si misma y luego comenzó a cantar.

Kokoro egaki dasu

Chizu jou no machina frontier

Tobira hirai tora

Michiwa tzuzuite

Hokori makiagete kimi no machi ee

Sora to daichi ga

Ka sanaru ruuto de

Hishiro minami kaze ni notte

Aoku somaru kazewo kitte

Kokoro to kou kakedashiteirunda

Mahiru no tsuki wo aikosite

Kinou to ha chigau sekai e

Dokomade mo hashiri nuketeku ano kaze no youni

Ano kaze no youni.

La canción termino y con ella también acabo de cantar Shinobu. Todos los espectadores estaban callados, lo que ponía a Shinobu extremadamente nerviosa. Clap un aplauso se escucho desde el fondo de los espectadores. Es que estaba aplaudiendo era Keitaro que se encontraba parado y aplaudiendo, aplaudiéndole a ella. Después de unos segundos los demás siguieron y se escucho una gran cantidad de aplausos que eran para Shinobu. La pobre chica casi se desmaya de vergüenza.

Podemos dejar fuera el hecho de que Keitaro le rompió la cara a un muchacho que estaba a punto de jugarle una broma a Shinobu. Una broma que involucraba mucha salsa teriyaki, una cubeta, poleas y unas cuerdas.

Después de eso Keitaro decidió que ya era tarde y que seria mejor que la llevara a la posada o las chicas se preocuparían.

Nadie noto al muchacho que se le acerco a Keitaro durante la canción de Shinobu para decirle algo que hizo que Keitaro se sorprendiera por unos momentos.

-Fin del Flash Back-

Y por estar repitiendo los sucesos de esa noche Shinobu no había logrado conciliar el sueño hasta ya entrada la madrugada. En el curso de su insomnio, pudo escuchar el momento en el que entro a la residencia cada una de las chicas, las únicas dos que llegarían a dormir esa noche, y supo que eran ellas por que cada vez que escucho la puerta abrirse se asomaba para ver quien era. En todo ese tiempo, Keitaro nunca llego.

Decidiendo que ya no podría dormir más, debido a que cierta estrella no la dejaría (inserten una mirada de enojo, que queda totalmente fuera de personaje con Shinobu, dirigida hacia el sol aquí). Shinobu se levanto he hizo su camino hacia las aguas termales para bañarse.

Era ya de mañana y el sol estaba entrando por la ventana del cuarto de Naru. El sol le deba en la cara a la muchacha, que por alguna razón se había quedado dormida a un lado de la ventana, siendo que siempre se duerme alejada de ella para que la luz no la despierte. La luz por fin cumplió su cometido cuando la muchacha comenzó a estirarse, señal de que estaba comenzando a despertarse. Dejando salir un bostezo sin preocuparse de taparse la boca con la mano, se levanto y salio de su cuarto rumbo al baño para su baño diario.

Cundo Shinobu llego al baño, se sorprendió de ver que Kitsune ya se encontraba bañándose, eso en si era extraño, generalmente Kitsune no se levantaba tan temprano. Después de desvestirse, se dirigió a lavarse el cuerpo con los pequeños baldes que se encuentran fuera de las aguas témales. Unos momentos después Naru llego al baño y después de desvestirse se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba Shinobu.

-Buenos días Shinobu, Kitsune- dijo Naru a sus dos amigas, aun en estado de semidormida.

-Buenos días Naru- contestaron Shinobu y Kitsune en el mismo estado.

-¿Dónde estuvieron anoche hasta tan tarde?- pregunto Shinobu por pura curiosidad. Para ese entonces ya había terminado de lavarse el cuerpo con agua fría y se había envuelto una toalla para entrar a las aguas termales.

-Kitsune me fue a buscar a la librería- fue Naru la que contesto – y después de eso me arrastro por todos los bares de la zona –

-Vamos, no fue tan malo ¿o si?- pregunto la zorr… err… la muchacha con ojos de zorro con su usual tono pícaro.

-Claro que lo fue- contesto Naru enojada – te gastaste todo mi dinero en sake-

Kitsune se echo un poco para atrás, moviendo los brazos frente a ella en modo de defensa, y pensó en una manera de cambiar el tema -¿Y tu Shinobu, que hiciste ayer? Es decir, todo el día sola, en un lugar así de grande, y con Keitaro- dijo la chica zorra, medio jugando medio seria.

Ahora, podría ser que la falta de sueño no le haya permitido escuchar ni comprender bien las acusaciones de Kitsune, o podría ser el hecho de que se estaba quedando dormida por el efecto relajante del agua caliente. Cualquiera de las razones que fuera, la respuesta que dio, tuvo un efecto inmediato en las otras dos inquilinas y en ella. Sus dos amigas, se le quedaron viendo como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, luego naru exploto y salio corriendo del baño gratando cosas como -¡Maldito pervertido!- y otras por las mismas líneas, Kitsune solo puso una cara que indicaba que se encontraba pensando en como usar esta situación en su beneficio. ¿Cuál fue la respuesta de Shinobu? Pues no fue nada fuera de lo normal pero para la mentalidad de algunas de las residentes es suficiente para traer la tercera guerra mundial a la posada.

-Estuve hasta noche fuera con Keitaro- fue la respuesta de Shinobu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fin del capitulo 3. Como siempre por favor R&R.

Nota del autor: me disculpo por la tardanza, si les interesa mi disculpa extendida, se encuentra en mi profile y creo que estará ahí un buen rato más.

Traducción de la canción:

(Es la canción del final de Full metal panic! Second raid)

La frontera desconocida

Mi corazón comienza a recurrir a un mapa

Cuando la puerta se abre

Mira, el camino continua

A través del polvo hasta tu hogar

La depresión donde el cielo y la tierra

Se unen el uno con el otro

Cabalgando en los vientos del sur

Cortando el viento que se tiñe de azul

Me apresuro junto a mi corazón

Durante al melodía de la luna

Hacia un mundo distinto

Y continuar por siempre como el viento

Como el viento.

Glosario (las pocas palabras en japonés usadas):

-Ototo: hermano

-Senpai: superior

Y creo que es todo, si aparecen mas las pongo.

Vi esto en otra historia que estaba leyendo y decidí intentarlo por mi cuenta. Díganme que les parece, para saber si continuo haciéndolo o no. Por cierto Oblivion es el nick de mi co-autor.

El espacio del autor.

Se puede decir que es como una mini sidestory.

Era tarde ya en el set de "Un Mejor Keitaro". Ya todos se estaban preparando para irse. En la oficina de los directores se encontraban pues… los autores, a quien esperaban ¿a barney?

Luffy15: ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre sr. Oblivion?

Oblivion: ¿Vengo a presentarte algunas quejas sobre el capitulo 3?

Luffy15: Y ¿Cuál parece ser el problema?

Oblivion: Me preocupa el poco aparecimiento de Kao-chan en este episodio

Luffy15: y a mi el poco aparecimiento de Motoko-chan. No se por que peleas, ambos decidimos que este capitulo seria para Shinobu-chan. Así que ¿Por qué las quejas ahora?

Oblivion: me preocupa el tener que pagarles por este episodio, a las que no aparecieron.

Luffy15: con una gota de sudor al estilo anime ¿así que esto se trata de dinero?

Oblivion: así es

Luffy15:con una sonrisa malvada entonces no debes preocuparte, para que les tengamos que pagar tienen que venir a trabajar pero hoy los frenos de sus autos no van a funcionaron.

Oblivion:con cara de enojado ¿! Así que fuiste tu el que corto los cables del freno de mi carro!?

Luffy15:nervioso ah… este… yo….!mira una moneda!

Oblivion: ¿de verdad crees que voy a caer con eso? ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Kitsune?

A lo lejos un grito de indignación se pudo escuchar si hubieras puesto mucha atención, pero como poner atención no es el fuerte de estos dos, no escucharon nada.

Luffy15: si tienes razón… es solo una pared

Oblivion: ¡Una pared! ¿Dónde?

En ese momento Luffy15 sale corriendo de la oficina dejando solo a Oblivion

Oblivion: ¡Maldito seas Luffy15, esta es la 15 vez en el mes que me haces lo mismo!

Bueno. ¿Qué les pareció? Si les gusto o lo odiaron o les da igual. Díganlo por favor eso me ayudara a saber si continua o no.


	4. ¡Kendo vs Kenpo! La Espada y el Puño

**Un Mejor Keitaro**

**Capitulo 4:**

**¡Kendo vs. Kenpo!**

**La espada y el Puño**

**Desclaimer:** Es mas difícil de lo que pensé. Apoderarse de Love Hina.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

(Interrupciones del autor)

"Letreros o cosas que se leen"

*Efectos de sonido*

El espacio del autor.

Era temprano en el set de un mejor Keitaro, dentro del lugar solo los autores y uno que otro de los actores se encontraban en la sala de descanso tomando café. Los autores se encontraban un poco alejados de los demás, teniendo una des sus importantes conversaciones con respecto a la historia.

Oblivion:*con una cara seria* tengo hambre.

...o tal vez no.

Luffy15:*con la misma seriedad* y que quieres comer?

Oblivion: no lo se... su tendrá bananas?

luffy15:*moviendo su cabeza en negación* no lo creo

Oblivion: pero si su siempre tiene bananas

luffy15: digo que dudo que aun tenga... estoy seguro que ya se las acabo

Los actores, que aun se encontraban tomando café, se encontraban escuchando la conversación de los sujetos que firmaban sus cheques... con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza.

Oblivion: entonces que comemos?

luffy15: que te parece si ordenamos pizza?

Oblivion: no tengo dinero.

luffy15: pero si ayer fue quincena...

Oblivion: ...kitsune...

luffy15: ohh... a mi también

Oblivion: lo supuse...

de repente se escucho un grito lleno de furia y unos segundos después Keitaro paso corriendo por la sala de descanso, seguido de cerca por Motoko, la cual tenia su espada fuera de su estuche, y se encontraba gritando cosas a las que nadie se molesto en escuchar estando acostumbrados a este tipo de sucesos.

luffy15: supongo que nos quedamos sin desayuno

Oblivion: supones bien

luffy15: deberíamos comenzar ya, antes de que Motoko-chan incapacite a keitaro

Oblivion: supongo que si... por cierto cuando me vas a pagar por los frenos de mi auto?

luffy15: eso depende de cuanto te tardes en atraparme *y con eso sale cogiendo del lugar*

Oblivion: debí suponer esto... su-chan?

Su: ¿que hubo?

Oblivion: terminaste la mecha-tama especial que te pedí?

Su: claro que si

Oblivion: entonces es hora de un pequeño juego de busca y destruye

Su: lo activo ya?

Oblivion: si... y como acordamos ordene que 12 docenas de bananas sean entregadas en tu casa

Su: yay bananas!

Su saco un control remoto de... algún lugar pero antes de poder presionar el botón de activación Oblivion la detuvo.

Oblivion: espera, mejor hagamos esto al final del día, en este momento ya tenemos que comenzar

Su: ok

Los dos caminaron a la dirección del set, seguidos unos momentos después por los demás que aun se encontraban en la sala de descanso. Si, por ahora dejaría que luffy15 pensara que estaba a salvo, y al final del día tendría su venganza. Pero por ahora el show debía comenzar.

Los eventos que siguieron la confesión de Shinobu en los baños termales se pueden descubrir con una sola palabra. Caos.

Con Naru y Motoko, la cual había sido informada por Naru sobre la respuesta de Shinobu, buscando por toda la casa Hinata por alguna pista sobre su administrador, y destruyendo algunas paredes que estaban en su camino, Shinobu tratando de explicar o detener a las dos chicas violentas, Kitsune agregando combustible al fuego de la ira de las chicas con sus especulaciones de lo que Shinobu y Keitaro pudieron hacer ayer, algunas de los cosas que hicieron sonrojar a Shinobu (y que sin duda provocarían que tuviera que subir el rating de la historia) y con Suu saltando por todos lados, haciendo preguntas raras e incomodas que nadie quería responder con respecto a lo que decía Kitsune, se puede decir que si, era caos total en la casa Hinata.

No ayudaba que no pudieran hallar a Keitaro por ningún lado. Pero una cosa estaba por seguro. Una calida bienvenida le espera al único residente masculino de la casa Hinata.

*cambio de escena*

Con Keitaro, las cosas estaban mucho mas calmadas. Después de haber dejado a Shinobu en Hinata y haber atendido el asunto de Hyosuke, el muchacho había decidido volver a casa, pero se quedo dormido a la mitad de las escaleras, donde, mas tarde, fue hallado por su tía Haruka, la cual lo arrastro hasta su casa, donde procedió a dejarlo tirado en medio de la sala, todo el tiempo quejándose sobre -sobrinos buenos para nada- y -malditos vagos narcolepticos-

Después de despertar, y limpiar toda la casa de su tía por hacerla trabajar de mas, Keitaro decidió que seria buena idea regresar a Hinata, pero se quedo dormido en la puerta de Haruka, solo para ser despertado por un golpe a la cara, de parte de su querida tía.

Unos cuantos litros de cafeína mas tarde, Keitaro por fin estaba listo para hacer el recorrido por las escaleras de la casa Hinata, solo para llegar y descubrir que la zona parecía campo de guerra.

Ventanas rotas, puertas rotas, paredes rotas… cráteres? Que demonios? Pero todo esto no era nada comparado con el horror que sintió Keitaro después de unos segundos.

-HO NO! YO VOY A TENER QUE ARREGLAR TODO ESTO!- grito Keitaro en angustia y sin darse cuenta también aviso su presencia a ciertas personas.

-URASHIMA!- grito Motoko y Naru al mismo tiempo, apareciendo de… algún lado, en realidad no estoy seguro de donde salieron pero lo hicieron y eso es lo que importa.

-Que?- pregunto Keitaro confundido.

Naru estaba apunto de atacar, cuando Motoko la detuvo, la chica mando una mirada confusa a su amiga y noto la seriedad de su rostro.

-Urashima, te desafió a un duelo!- exclamo Motoko sorprendiendo a las residentes de Hinata, que habían llegado a ver que ocurría, cuando escucharon los gritos de Naru y Motoko.

-Si gano, deberás abandonar este lugar y no volver nunca- continuo Motoko, explicando sus demandas a Keitaro. Este por su parte, adopto un aire mas serio, pero antes de que dijera algo Motoko continuo -Si ganas, te aceptare como administrador de los dormitorios Hinata.-

-No- dijo Keitaro, provocando que Motoko se enfureciera -Tu no tienes que aceptarme como administrador, eso ya lo soy y si no estas de acuerdo puedo rescindir tu contrato y puedes irte de aquí - dijo Keitaro, para la conmoción de las chicas.

Keitaro no las desahuciaría… cierto?

-En lugar de eso- continuo Keitaro, ignorando el shock de las chicas -Si gano, te convertirás en mi discípula, ¿Hecho?-

-Aceptado- dijo Motoko, segura de su victoria.

-En realidad no se que te provoco a desafiarme Motoko Aoyama, pero te aseguro, atácame con todo lo que tengas, por que de otro modo no tendrás ninguna esperanza de ganara- dicho esto Keitaro se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia las escaleras de Hinata.

Donde su salida y discurso dramático fueron arruinados por completo cuando se quedo dormido y rodó cuesta abajo por ellas.

Caídas entupidas aparte, las chicas voltearon a ver a Motoko, con algo de preocupación, fue Naru la primera en hablar.

-Estas segura de esto Motoko?- pregunto Narusegawa -Si pierdes, tendrás que hacer todo lo que el pervertido te diga-

-No te preocupes, Naru-senpai- comenzó Motoko calmadamente -Soy capas de derrotar a una persona como el sin problemas.

Pobre ilusa.

Naru volteo alrededor, viendo a los demás residentes, para pedir sus opiniones, cuando noto que alguien faltaba.

-Y Kitsune?…- pregunto Naru.

*cambio de escena*

-Boletos! Boletos para la pelea épica entre Keitaro Urashima y Motoko Aoyama- grito Kitsune por las calles de la ciudad Hinata, de su cuello, un cartel donde se podía ver una foto de Motoko y otra de Keitaro mirándose desafiantemente.

-Déme 3- dijo un señor que se acerco a ella, dándole el dinero. -Se puede apostar en este evento?- pregunto el mismo señor, al cual llamaremos Sr. Apostador.

-Calor que si!- contesto Kitsune alegremente -Puede poner sus apuestas aquí - dijo Kitsune sacando una libreta de… algún lado, y haciendo unas cuantas anotaciones.

Podemos estar seguros de que será un día ocupado para Kitsune.

*cambio de escena*

-Estas seguro de esto- pregunto Haruka, una vez que Keitaro le contó lo ocurrido y el desafió de Motoko y lo que se estaba apostando.

-Estoy seguro Haruka-Chan- contesto Keitaro - Además… esto concuerda perfectamente con los planes de Hyosuke-

-Si? Y ahora que esta planeando el viejo Morino?-

-Eso… es un secreto- contesto Keitaro con una sonrisa.

*cambio de escena*

_-Senpai-_ pensó Shinobu, melancólicamente, mientras que observaba las preparaciones para la pelea entre Motoko y Keitaro _-todo esto es mi culpa, perdóneme senpai-_

Se podría decir que la joven se sentía un poco culpable por todo es desastre de hoy, pero las demás chicas no lo notaban ya que estaban muy ocupadas con sus propias actividades.

_-Urashima-_ pensaba Motoko, mientras que meditaba en el techo de la posada _-Te derrotare, no permitiré que corrompas aun más a la pequeña Shinobu-_

Se podría también decir que algunas de las residentes tendían a saltar a sus propias conclusiones.

_-Esto va bien-_ pensó Kitsune mientras contaba el dinero que gano vendiendo entradas y revisaba las apuestas. _-100 a 1 a favor de Motoko, parece que la participación de Motoko en los torneos locales la convirtieron en una especie de ídolo-_

-Umm… todavía puedo poner mi apuesta- pregunto Shinobu con su voz tímida, sorprendiendo a Kitsune, pero solo por un segundo, y su habitual sonrisa volvió enseguida.

-Por supuesto! Cual es tu favorito?-

-1000 yenes a Senpai- dijo Shinobu tímidamente.

Motoko quien vio esta interacción, pensó _-Maldito seas Urashima, corrompiste tanto a Shinobu que ahora esta apostando-_ Motoko ignoro la pequeña voz en su mente que pregunto por que Shinobu había apostado por su oponente y no por ella.

*cambio de escena*

Las horas pasaron y el tiempo de la pelea llego. Las personas que compraron boletos de Kitsune estaban acomodadas en el patio de la posada Hinata, esperando la pelea con ansias. Aquellos que apostaron ansiosos y nerviosos por saber si tomaron la decisión correcta o si se irían a casa con una cartera más liviana.

Las chicas de Hinata se encontraban en las filas de enfrente, de donde salieron las gradas, eso es algo que se preguntaran por mucho tiempo por venir, esperando a que de comienzo el enfrentamiento entre su amiga y compañera de dormitorio y su administrador.

En el centro de los espectadores, dos personas se encontraban observándose fijamente. El primero, claramente mujer, vestida en un hakama rojo y un gi blanco, con una boken a la cintura, la kendoista residente, Motoko Aoyama, de la escuela Shin Mei Ryu.

La segunda persona, hombre, vestido en un gi blanco, Keitaro Urashima, de la escuela del Urashima Ryu, sin ningún arma aparente.

Ambos combatientes, observándose y estudiándose detenidamente, y creando estrategias para la pelea por venir.

…o por lo menos esto fue hasta que Keitaro se quedo dormido y callo al suelo, provocando que aparecieran gotitas de sudor en la frente de muchos de los espectadores.

-Yo lo despierto- dijo Haruka mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se dirigía a donde estaba su sobrino, donde procedió a patear su costado, provocando que este se despertara con un grito de -Itai!-

-Muy bien!- comenzó Haruka, colocándose entre los dos peleadores -Esta será una pelea de un solo round, hasta que uno se desmaye o no pueda continuar- explico Haruka actuando como referí de la pelea.

-Comiencen!- exclamo Haruka, saliendo del camino de los dos.

-Dime, Motoko Aoyama, por que exactamente quieres pelear contra mi?- pregunto Keitaro.

-No es obvio- respondió la chica calmadamente -Es mi deber castigarte por tus actos en contra de la pequeña Shinobu-

-Castigarme por mis actos?- pregunto Keitaro retóricamente -Por esos actos te refieres a festejar su cumpleaños?-

Esto le dio pausa a todas las chicas, menos a Shinobu, ya que ella sabia que esto ocurriría, era inevitable que no saliera a la luz, y si le hubieran permitido explicar antes, lo hubiera explicado.

Por su parte las chicas recordaron que el cumpleaños de Shinobu fue el día pasado, 15 de noviembre, sábado, el día que todas salieron y dejaron sola a Shinobu con Keitaro.

Sin duda las chicas se sentían mal ahora.

-…Admito mi culpa por este olvido- comenzó Motoko después de una pausa -Pero… aun así debo evitar que tu perversión corrompa a las demás… Así que prepárate Urashima!- dicho esto, Motoko se lanzo al ataque.

-Zanganken!- exclamo Motoko lanzando su ataque de ki hacia su oponente, el cual lo esquivo sin mayor problema.

-Lección 1, Paciencia- dijo Keitaro calmadamente, sin dejar que ninguna emoción cruzara por su rostro.

Los ataques continuaron de igual manera, con Motoko atacando sin descanso y Keitaro evadiendo cada uno de ellos. La frustración de Motoko comenzó a escalar, provocando que sus ataques se volvieran menos y menos refinados y por defecto aun mas fáciles de evitar para Keitaro.

-Quédate quieto! Zanganken!-esquivando el ataque, Keitaro fácilmente logro acercarse lo suficiente a Motoko para dar un golpe, el cual acertó al costado de la chica, sofocándola momentáneamente. Keitaro dio un paso atrás, permitiendo que su oponente se recuperara.

_-Rayos! Esto no va bien, es más rápido que yo por lo que puede esquivar mis movimientos fácilmente, y si ese golpe es una buena estimación entonces también es físicamente mas fuerte que yo-_ pensó Motoko, intentando hallar una manera de ganar. _-debo hallar algo, cualquier cosa que me de una ventaja y utilizarla para acabar esto de un golpe-_

Sin esperar más, Motoko se lanzo de nuevo contra Keitaro con un golpe amplio hacia el lado, el cual Keitaro esquivo agachándose.

-Lección 2, usa la energía de tu enemigo en su contra- dijo Keitaro, desde su posición agachado por debajo del golpe de Motoko, antes de agarrar el brazo de la espada de Motoko y usando la velocidad de la chica para lanzarla sobre su cabeza.

Pero esta vez Keitaro no dejo que Motoko se recuperara y se lanzo sobre ella. Motoko solo tuvo unos segundos antes de tener que esquivar un golpe que probablemente le hubiera dejado una contusión, y no tuvo tiempo de pensar en un curo de acción antes de tener que esquivar muchos ataques mas de Keitaro.

_-Esto va mal, si no hago algo pronto…-_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando uno de los golpes, una patada, conecto con el lado de su rostro, mandándola a volar. Una vez que se recupero, noto que su cuerpo comenzaba a mostrar signos de fatiga y que probablemente no soportaría mucho más.

_-Tengo que acabar con esto ahora!-_ exclamo la muchacha en su mente, cargando el resto de su Ki en sus espada y liberándolo lo mas pronto que pudo con un grito de -Zanganken!-

El ataque especial de su escuela viajo rápidamente por el aire y, para la sorpresa de todos, conecto con su blanco, levantando una nube de polvo.

-Lo, lo logre?- dijo Motoko, mas una pregunta que una afirmación -Lo logre!- dijo mas animada y con mas convicción.

-Nada mal- se escucho la voz de Keitaro desde su última posición, frenando la celebración de Motoko, y sus leales admiradores (sin ignorar a los que apostaron por ella).

-Pe, pero, como, no deberías de haber soportado ese ataque?! Te golpeo de lleno! Deberías de estar inconciente!- exclamo Motoko en pánico.

-Fue un buen golpe lo admito, pero… no lo suficiente- contesto Keitaro -Como te esforzaste tanto en derrotarme utilizando ese ataque, te daré la misma cortesía-

Dicho esto, Keitaro se coloco en una pose con sus piernas separadas, su brazo izquierdo frente a el y so brazo derecho a la cintura.

…y luego desapareció.

-Se acabo- dijo Haruka la cual estaba enseguida de las chicas, las cuales habían estado calladas todo este tiempo, sorprendidas por la ferocidad con la que peleo Motoko, a la vez de estar preocupadas por su amiga cuando notaron que todos sus ataques fallaron.

-Shokku Bai Ken!- exclamo Keitaro, el cual reapareció frente a Motoko, dando un golpe directo a su estomago. Todo estuvo quito por unos segundos, y luego Motoko callo al suelo, perdiendo la conciencia al instante.

-El ganador de esta pelea es, Keitaro Urashima!- exclamo Haruka al publico, apareciendo repentinamente a un lado de Keitaro, dándole un susto y provocando que perdiera la concentración y con esta el control sobre su narcolepsia, provocando que cayera al suelo, dormido antes de tocarlo.

La pelea acabo y las chicas se dirigieron a la casa Hinata, cargando a la chica desmayada y al chico dormido con ellas, mientras que los espectadores se iban del lugar, muchos de ellos quejándose por las perdidas de dinero de ese día, muchas carteras vacías regresaron a casa ese día.

Fin del Cap. 4

R&R

-Kitsune- dijo Haruka apareciendo detrás de la chica.

-Ah! Haruka-san que puedo hacer por ti?- pregunto la chica algo nerviosa.

-Me puedes pagar mi sueldo por haber accedido a ser la referí- dijo Haruka, provocando que la chica comenzara a sudar frió del nerviosismo -También esta la factura de las gradas que hay que pagar- comento la administradora de la casa de Te Hinata -Sin olvidar los sueldos de las personas que contrataste para vender refrescos y comida durante la pelea- continuo Haruka, provocando que Kitsune se pusiera aun mas nerviosa después de cada deuda que era mencionada.

-Eto… Vine por las ganancias de mi apuesta, Kitsune-san- dijo Shinobu saliendo de… algún lado (en serio como le hacen, soy el autor y ni yo se de donde salen a veces).

-Y bien? El dinero?- curioso como sonaba mas una demanda que una pregunta.

-Kitsune-san?-

Cabe mencionar que Kitsune es una compradora compulsiva, y no puede evitar comprar cuanto sake le alcance con el dinero que traiga. Desafortunadamente el dinero que se gasto esta vez era el dinero de los boletos, las apuestas y todo lo demás vendido durante la pelea.

…pobre, pobre Kitsune.

Ahora si ¡Fin del Capitulo 4!

R&R

El Espacio del Autor

Era el final de otro día en el set, y nadie había podido encontrar a Luffy15, ni siquiera con el Super Mecha Tama Rastreador Mark III que había construido Suu para la razón en especial de cazar a Luffy15, y Oblivion estaba comenzando a molestarse.

Oblivion: *enojado* Maldición, donde se pudo meter ese desgraciado!

Suu: *alegremente* Cálmate Oblivion-chan, Suu encontrara a Luffy-chan

Y así continuo la búsqueda de Oblivion por Luffy15 para hacerlo pagar los frenos de su auto.

Mientras tanto, en una parte secreta del set, Luffy15 se encontraba sentado en su gran y cómoda silla de ejecutivo (de esas bien cómodas, que giran y se reclinan), frente a el, las pantallas de seguridad del set que mostraban la posición de todos en el set.

Luffy15: Esta todo listo?

Motoko: Todo listo, solo ocupamos tu señal para comenzar la operación Tamakiri (Mata tortuga)

Luffy15: Excelente, pronto Oblivion y Suu entenderán a no usar tortugas mecánicas gigantes para intentar atacarme

Motoko: **escalofrió* Yo solo quiero que desaparezca esa tortuga

Luffy15: No te preocupes Motoko-chan, cuando acabemos las tortugas serán Historia.

Su risa malvada se escucho por todos los rincones del set, pero nadie pudo identificar su lugar de origen.

Y así es como la Sensou no Tama (Guerra de las Tortugas) comienza en el set de Un Mejor Keitaro.


End file.
